Merlin's Sister, Arthur's Maid
by Musicalromancegrl
Summary: Merlin came to Camelot a few months before the time that the TV show starts in. He was hand-chosen to be the Prince’s manservant. His tomboyish sister, Lydia comes to Camelot to escape a curse, and all of Merlin’s adventures happen to her.


Merlin's Sister, Arthur's Maid

Chapter 1: The Royal Prat: Part 1

Summary: Merlin came to Camelot a few months before the time that the TV show starts in. He was hand-chosen to be the Prince's manservant. His tomboyish sister, Lydia comes to Camelot to escape a curse, and all of Merlin's adventures happen to her, plus a few of her own.

A/N: I KNOW it sounds like some other stories out there, but they inspired me to write this, so, please, no flames. I have also rewritten most of the dialogue so, please don't be mad.

Disclaimer: I only own Lydia, and her life's problems.

Lydia gasped as she rode into Camelot. Oh, it was SO much more beautiful than her brother had led her to believe! The palace looked like it had been pulled from a fairy tale, and the houses! They were like the home she'd always DREAMED of living in! Even the SMALLEST ones looked better than the village she had just come from. Since she didn't know where to go, Lydia tied up her horse at a livery, and wandered around for a bit. She was in what seemed to be the center of town, when she heard some boys laughing cruelly. Curious, she turned to see what was going on.

There were a good nine or ten of them, and they were all about Lydia's age. A blonde one, obviously the leader stood in front of the group, while the others crowded around him in a semi circle. They had cornered a young lady who looked like she wasn't enjoying their company. The leader leered and moved in. Lydia waited to see how this would play out. If the girl stood up for herself, the boys would surely back down, and she wouldn't need Lydia's help. Disappointingly, the girl just cowered. _Great_, Lydia thought to herself, grimacing. She didn't like making waves, but it looked like it was absolutely necessary. The boys were getting closer, and it wasn't likely that she'd get over there in time to save her. Desperately, Lydia looked around for something she could use to get their attention. A pebble lay by her feet. She picked it up, took careful aim, and threw it at the blonde's head. He flinched when it hit him, and looked around for the culprit. Lydia took a deep breath, and said a silent prayer.

"Hey!" she shouted. The blonde looked at her, probably surprised that a girl could throw a stone. "Why don't you pick on somebody else you prat?" Everyone within the area was staring now. The blonde was shocked. He took ten long strides towards me, which put his face right in front of Lydia's.

"Just WHO do you think you are?" he growled. The whole area had gone completely silent now, so Lydia had no doubt that everyone could hear him. Oddly, enough, the thought spurred her on. She folded my arms across her chest, and gave him her most cheeky stare, and stepped forward a little bit.

"Just a girl who likes to defend other girls. Especially ones who are being picked on by pompous boys." She answered, cocking her head to the side. "Sorry, but I just came to Camelot today, and I'm afraid I don't know who you are."

"Prince Arthur."

Lydia felt her stomach drop to the ground, but managed to keep her cool. Sweet mercy, she had just thrown a rock at the PRINCE! Hey, wait, her brother worked for him! The prince could help her find Merlin! She smiled, almost cruelly.

"Oh, so you're the prince my brother serves. I was wondering what you'd be like. I must say, I'm highly disappointed."

"Who is your brother?"

"Isn't it obvious? Merlin, your manservant is my brother, and I've come to stay with him. In fact, you probably know where he is. Of course, if you're too busy picking on your SUBJECTS, your highness, I'll just go and try to find him myself. Maybe I'll go straight to the King and tell him why his son wasn't able to help me."

The Prince smirked. "Why would my father want to help YOU, and why would he care what I do with the other servants?"

"Maybe I know something you don't. Maybe your father needs my help. I don't know." Lydia retorted, with a hint of sarcasm on the last sentence. Suddenly, there was a flash of black hair, and she heard somebody call her name. Wait, she KNEW that voice! The prince was already focused on somebody behind her. She turned to follow his gaze, and found herself looking at her brother!

A/N: that's it, so far! Reviews make Lydia happy.


End file.
